The Breaking Point
by nicolelauren96
Summary: Brooke has a crush on Stefan and Damon but how would she react when Damon declares his love to her. Stefan loves Elena but he is dating Caroline and Elena is dating Matt. Elena and Brooke are sisters and have grown up with the Salvatore boys, they have the ultimate friendships with both, but will it every get to a breaking point.


Breaking Point

Mystic Falls was such a close town, everyone knew everyone. When there was a tragic accident within the town, everyone pulled together to get through it, this is how close the community of Mystic Falls was, they were more like an extended family. This is why when the tragic death of Stefan and Damon's parents, during the torrential storms, the whole community pulled the two young boys through their hardest period to date. A family who helped the most were the Gilberts, Miranda and her younger sister Jenna took the boys in with Miranda's three children Brooke, the oldest, Elena and Jeremy. Grayson Gilbert, Miranda's husband was currently fighting out in Iraq. The boys stayed with the Gilberts until their uncle Zack flew from Canada to live with the boys in the family's boarding house. Miranda was best friends with Bella Salvatore, in high school and always watched out for the boys, they practically grew up with the Gilberts. As young children would, the Gilberts and the Salvatores became close friends, growing up to have friendships that were unbreakable, no matter what they went through. They went through everything together, the day the news of a huge explosion out in Iraq came to Mystic falls, everyone knew exactly what was about to happen.

_(Flashback)_

_Brooke sat in her room tears streaming down her face; she was the first to hear out of her family about the bomb. She was on the school's computers when the announcement came up on an American news page website. She grabbed her things and left for home. She waited for the dreaded phone call off her sister or brother, or even worse her beautiful mother. She sat on her double bed, with bright red silk bedding. Her room was very old for her age, she was only fourteen, but she demanded the room to be decorated to a style where she could grow into, so her mother done what she wanted. She looked at her bedside table where a photograph stood of her father and her, the day before he returned to Iraq. She remembered all the fun they had that day, they went to the beach and then the fair. It was so much fun. She continued to cry, when she heard her front door slam and footsteps rushing up the stairs, she turned to her door to see her auntie Jenna, standing with huge files in her arms. She instantly dropped them to the floor and then met Brooke in the middle of her room, embracing an extremely tight hug, she let Brooke let out all her hurt and worry. "Has your mother called yet?" Jenna questioned, she had heard the same way Brooke had, through the internet, she knew that the news would be broadcasted any minute and she hoped deeply that it wasn't Grayson's camp that had been hit. Through the hug and all the tears Brooke let out a sobbed "No". Jenna thought that she had better call her, but before she could even move Brooke to grab her cell phone, it sprung to life. Miranda. _

_Jenna sat on Brooke's bed, talking to her frantic sister, who also was crying. "Brooke is here Miranda, just call the school and ask to collect Jeremy and Elena. Alright then, I will ring them; just make your way to the school. Alright, I love you two" Brooke lifted her head from her pillow and looked at her auntie, "Is mom alright?" she knew that the answer would be no, but she just had to ask it. "Everything will be alright kiddo. I have to ring the school alright?" Jenna stood up and went down stairs to find the phone book. Brooke's phone suddenly sprung to life, she sat up and took a look, and it was Damon. She knew she could always count on him._

_Hi Brooke,_

_I hope you are okay. If you need anything I will always be here. _

_You're dad's a fighter, I'm sure that he is fine._

_Damon _

_Xx_

_She smiled at the text message, Damon and Brooke were the best of friends, and she also had a crush on him and also his younger brother._

_An hour later, the whole family was sat in front of the television set, watching all the news, they tried to see if Grayson's name was going to be mentioned, but all the news readers were saying were that the names would be revealed when the families of the deceased had been informed. "What help does that give us? I need to know if my husband is safe and well" Miranda broke into tears and cried into her sisters arms, Brooke and Elena watched. They were old enough to understand but Jeremy wasn't, he was up in his room playing on video games. Brooke squeezed Elena's hand tightly, hoping that everything would be alright; they hoped that their father would come home safe and sound. A few hours had passed and the Gilberts had heard nothing, Grayson's brother John drove straight over to Mystic Falls, when he heard the news. He wasn't that close to the family but he needed to be with them at this terrible time. Brooke and Elena were making coffee in the kitchen, while Miranda, John and Jenna sat in the lounge waiting for news. "Do you think daddy's going to be alright?" Elena questioned her older sister. Brooke didn't answer, she didn't want to, just in case he wasn't. She just looked at her sister, and then continued to make coffee; Elena knew exactly what Brooke was thinking. When Brooke brought coffee into the lounge, there was a knock at the door, John stood to answer it, and everyone just watched hoping it wasn't going to be bad news. "Hello, is Miranda Gilbert home?" It was armed forces, Miranda stood slowly, shaking frantically. Was this it? Was she going to hear that her husband wouldn't be returning home? The tragic news was broken to Miranda and she just fell to the floor, John tried to support her as best as he could, letting her cry into his chest. He couldn't breathe; his older brother wasn't returning home, he would never see him again. Brooke just run straight to her room, Jenna couldn't grab her in time as she was also comforting young Elena. Brooke got to her room and slammed her door shut; she curled up on her bed and let everything out. She cried for hours and didn't come out of her room for days. Miranda told Jeremy later, she knew that he was old enough to understand now. _

_Brooke stayed in her room for three weeks, not coming out once to see her family or even attend school, the only time she left her room was for her father's funeral. Everything changed after this point, Jeremy started to fail school and Brooke's personality changed completely, but she was always the same person when it came to the Salvatore Brothers. She never changed when she was with them. _

Now, it was four years on, everyone had grown up and things were so different. Brooke was the most popular girl in high school, she was head cheerleader and also was dating a number of boys, but that was kept secret. Her father's death made her realise that she didn't want to feel that type of pain ever again, so she never let herself fall in love. Elena was the good sister, she was dating Matt Donovan, and she had been since they went into high school. She was a cheerleader also, but also a member of the schools council. She never changed, she saw her father's death as an outlook in life, always live life to the fullest and that is what she done. Damon, was the high school bad boy, he loved messing with girl's heads, making them fall for him, having sex with them, and then ditching them for someone new. He was the guy everyone hated but secretly loved. However Stefan played for the high school football team, he was the dreamy guy that all girls wanted to marry, the romantic type, total opposite to his brother.

Brooke was in the school corridor talking to her best friend Peyton Sawyer when she spotted Stefan from the corner of her eye, she turned to him and watched as his cute adorable smile appeared when he looked at her, she smiled back, Brooke desperately wanted to have something with Stefan, but didn't want to get hurt. So she just played the friend card with him and slept with boys to fill her needs of being wanted. Peyton smiled at her, "Brooke, why don't you just give it a go? He's the nice one remember?" Brooke smirked at her best friend; she grabbed her books from her locker and started to walk to her class, "I don't care. I do not have the time for a boyfriend and besides me and Damon only slept together once." Damon and Brooke slept together at a very drunken beach party, they both told each other that they regretted it, but inside both of them knew that they wanted to do it again. "Brooke Davis, are you finally admitting that you slept with Damon Salvatore?" Peyton giggled because Brooke had always said it didn't happen, "Oh come on! Everyone knows that I was totally lying when I said it didn't happen!" Brooke laughed back and then walked into their Social Science class.

Stefan met up with Matt and Elena outside their History class; he was good friends with both of them and spent a lot of time with them. "Good morning Stefan" Elena smiled, oh how he loved her smile. For years Stefan had a crush on Elena but was too afraid to show it, he was happy for her when she got with Matt because he knew that she would never get hurt with him, but inside he wished that she was with him. "Good morning, so I heard that we have a new history teacher" They all walked into class to see Alaric Saltzman, "No back chatting now Stefan" Elena giggled and Stefan enjoyed that. They all sat down in their seats, waiting for his introduction, when Caroline Forbes rushed into class, this girl was crazy about Stefan, and she had loved him since they first met. Elena was always persuading Stefan to go on a date with this girl, and finally he was thinking that he might. Just to stop thinking about Elena and to just try and be in love for once. She sat down next to Stefan and gave him a huge smile, she was always cheery, always had a smile on her face. Stefan liked that but she was never going to be the girl he was truly in love with but he had to try. Alaric Saltzman started to speak about himself, boring the whole class to pieces.

Brooke met Elena outside for cheer practice; they always walked there with each other. "Did you know that there is a party tonight?" Brooke questioned her younger sister, she was the party socialite of the school and if there was a party going on she would know about it. Elena nodded, she wasn't really the party type but went so she could fit in, she didn't want to seem like the odd one who would rather stay in and write in her journal than go to a party. "Well, I know someone who will buy us beer, that's if you want to come?" Brooke looked at her younger sister who was deep in thought, "Elena? What's up?" Elena knew that Brooke could read her like a book; she knew that she couldn't hide anything from her sister. "Me and Matt, I don't think that it's working out. I mean, he wasn't marriage and to go to college together, and at the moment I can't even decide what I want to do after high school." Brooke shook her head; she knew exactly what Matt was like, always planning for his and Elena's future together but never taking in how she feels about it all. "If you think that it's not working out, finish it. I can see how uncomfortable you are in this relationship." Elena shook her head, she loved Matt, but his plans were too much for her. "I'll go to the party and talk to him tonight okay?" Brooke nodded and smiled at her sister, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm always here Elena, okay?" Brooke hugged her sister tightly then continued to walk to practice.

Stefan was sitting in his room writing in his journal, when is arrogant brother walked in. "You going to the party tonight?" he questioned, knowing what his brothers answer would be. "Or are you going to stay here all night and write about your feelings" Damon laughed at his brother thinking that he was pathetic, "Damon. Go away" Stefan continued to write but he knew that his brother wasn't going to leave. "Now brother, everyone knows that you're in love with Elena and that is why you never get drunk. You're scared that you're going to tell her how you feel. Just be more like me, play with their feelings and then leave them there" Stefan looked at his brother in disgust, he never would want to be like his brother, "Same goes for you brother, everyone knows that you're in love with Brooke, and the day after you slept with her, you hated yourself for treating her like that." Damon got up and walked out of the room, Stefan knew he touched a nerve, but he was right. Damon loved Brooke but he never wanted her to fall in love with him because he would always do something wrong to mess it up.

**Hi Guys,**

**This is the breaking point. I will be uploading the second chapter soon.**

**I really hope that you like it!**

**Nicole.**


End file.
